Naruto The Dark Ruler
by kevans9912
Summary: don't be LAZY READ ME}:}


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 38px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="a3ba79888b8d0ffb7ee0ed175511935a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't own this fanfic just reposting it /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 38px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="a3ba79888b8d0ffb7ee0ed175511935a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"12 /em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"years after Kyuubi attack,Hokage Mansion...Normal POV/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /Inside the training ground of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate,which is much more commonly known as the Hokage was just a simple training field though it had 3 training dummies in the middle of a large green field along with a large forest around inside the training field were 4 of them being adults another two being 11 year first adult was a light-skinned man with spiky blonde hair, with two bangs extending on each of his side accompanied by his blue was wearing the standard jounin attire but had a white duster with red flames at the other adult was a woman with long red hair and violet had a large bust that was covered by her jonin was a younger version of said woman with the same long red hair but the girls eyes were was wearing a white shirt with a red swirl at the back and a red lastly was a girl that appears to be as old as the other had blonde hair in twintails and blue was wearing an orange jacket with blue shoulder colorings and an orange skirt."Good job Narumi-chan"said the older redhaid to the younger blonde."Yeah in just a few years you two could be on the same level as us"said the older man to the two younger girls,which caused the two younger girls to smile."They never notice me,it's always them,well Hokage,Uzumaki, you have just lost your last chance"thought a younger version of the man except his hair was black and unlike the man who had spiky hair his was shaggy and his eyes were reddish was wearing a black shirt covered by a gray blazer and gray pants(Kazuma Yotogami's outfit)."Minato Namikaze,The Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze,the Red Death,you lost your last chance if you won't care for me enough to notice me much less train me I will have to take matters into my own hands and find someone who will train me or better yet do it myself."thought the boy as he left the estate and the village not to be seen for style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Outside of Konoha's borders/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /Inside a large forest was a small camp with meat being cooked over a fire."Did you think it was a good idea for me to leave the village?"said Naruto to a girl with long silver hair with a ribbon ontop and gold eyes wearing a gothic lolita outfit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; padding: 0px 38px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative; text-align: center;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="f4532f77c3b9c3a0bc5eb3d5e94a14d4"br /span class="comment-marker on-inline-comments-modal" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; bottom: -10px; right: 5px; opacity: 0.5; padding: 0px 3px 3px;"span class="num-comment" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; font-size: 12px; font-weight: bold; color: #ffffff; left: 17px; top: -5px; transform: translate(-50%);"1/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 38px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="8b505dd8f98f7264b0e690f10daaece6""I think it was for the best,after all you were not getting anything from being in the village."said the girl."Thanks Sora, I am pretty lucky to have found you."said Naruto as he remembered how he met style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Flashback,Forest of Death./span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /A younger Naruto,who still had blonde hair and blue walking around the forest with his hands in his pockets."Stupid Villagers,I'm going to show them who's in control someday, and it's definitely not those money grubbing civilians or my crappy ass father,the Hokage."said a few minutes ago,they were going on an outing but the owner said there were only 4 seats left so Minato and Kushina decided to leave Naruto without Lunch , he came upon a small altar with a book inside."A book, wouldn't do any harm to read it."said Naruto as he grabbed the book suddenly shot chains and wrapped itself around Naruto's hand."What the fuck!?"yelled Naruto."It seems as though I have found a new Master"said the book."Where did that voice come from."said looked left and right,but he going insane or was someone trying to prank him."You're not going insane,it's just me your grimoire."said the book."What the hell a talking book."said Naruto as he stared at the ,it's official he's gone batshit."You are not going crazy you dumbass"said the book."Then explain to me why the hell are you talking."said Naruto as he raised the book infront of his face."Well,you have stumbled upon me,a grimoire, also known as a Magical Book."said the book."What exactly makes you so magical."said Naruto."I can make my Master,which is you into a Magus, and let you be able to freely use magic."said the book."Magic,you mean chakra,sorry to say book but I don't have chakra."said Naruto."No,Magic is the Spiritual Part,Chakra is a mixture of Spiritual and Physical."said Sora."Ok,so how exactly can I use this magic that you keep talking about."said Naruto."Easy,you just form a contract with me."said the book."How?"said Naruto."Magicians can only research one type of Magic,so first you have to pick a theme for your magic."said the book."Theme?"asked Naruto."A theme or Thema as we call it is what the entirity of the research of a magician is based on and every Thema falls under a certain archive,so be careful you can only pick one."said the book."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can pick to research about anything."/emthought Naruto as he thought about all the times the civilians and the so called best Hokage forced him to do things he did not want to do."ule"said Naruto."Hmm,what was that?"said the book."My Thema will be Rule."said books glowed blue and opened itself while simultaneously flipping its pages."You Substance,Your Spirit,Your Mind,Your entire existence was truly meant to Rule- Imperium of the Superbia Archive,I,the Astil Manuscript,herbey promise to fulfill my contract with you."said the book."Now then Master,recite the chant."said the book."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chant?/em"thouggt Naruto but his mouth began saying on its own"Connecting to the Superbia Archive,Excecute Thema".Naruto was surronded by a small current,until his clothes changed into a zip upped shirt covered by a coat all with gold linings and black and white pants and his hair turned black while his eyes turned red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; padding: 0px 38px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative; text-align: center;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="37e3d348417bca20e988582a5a263365""I don't get why my clothes changed."said the newly made magician."Easy,that is the manifestation of your Archive."said the book."What about my hair and eyes."said Naruto."That is your magic mixing your DNA, so that it can completely synch with your body."said the book."Now onto more pressing matters what should I call you,cuz I don't wanna keep calling you book."said Naruto."Call me Sora"said Sora./p 


End file.
